Every time
by Lemonnader 101
Summary: This is my first fanfiction . please review Anyway, this takes place in Konoha Boarding school... it's a college but i like the ring to "Konoha Boarding school" so I'm leaving it like that Couples: NaruHina SasuSaku SaiIno NejiTen ShikaTema the rest are singles :3 This is full of romance and some lemon here and there SOO enjoy the magic I made :3


"EHHH NO FUCKING WAY, SAKURA". A loud girly yell came out of a room from Konoha boarding schools. It was no other than Ino, she was having a get-together-girl talk with her best friend Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten .

"You finally k-kiss Sasuke-kun?" the shy dark hair girl ask, her voice was as if she didn't believe it.

"Yep..." Sakura smirk at Ino "and it was good..." she said dreamily "you jealous Ino?".

"No... Not at all... We all know that I gave up on him long ago" Ino was waving her hand while saying "Beside I'm dating Sai".

"That weird freak that draws porn during math class?" Tenten had her one of eyebrow up looking at Ino.

"HEY, LEAST I'M NOT DATING A GUY WITH EXTREMELY LONG HAIR" Ino yell back at Tenten.

" HMP at least I didn't date a fat guy or a lazy bum OR a dog freak" Tenten watch Ino as she was speechless which almost never happen. The girls watch each other for the past 2 mins and laugh.

"Sorry Ino I didn't meant that at all"

"It's alright Tenten I'm sure Neji is a great guy right Hinata?" The girls look at Hinata who was quietly eating popcorn.

"Hm I guess his not bad for a cousin" Hinata stared at the cinnamon rolls near Sakura.

"Oh by the way what happen to Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba?" Sakura had a touch of curiosity in her voice, she gave the cinnamon rolls to Hinata, she gave a small smile.

"Oh Choji is the same, Shikamaru is dating a 21 year old women name Temari, never though he likes older women" Ino gave a sigh and continue " and for Kiba I don't know... Do you know what happen to him Hinata since you guys were childhood friends with Shino?" they all look at her again.

"Uh his fine and normal"

"You mean horny as usual" Ino gave a small giggle.

"Sakura for some reason your too quite" Tenten gave a worry looked at the pink hair girl.

"Isn't Temari the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro?" Sakura looked up at her friends.

"Gaara? Hmm Gaara... OH YOU MEAN THAT GAARA WHO IS FRIENDS WITH NARUTO?!" Ino was pointing her index finger at Sakura.

" I heard Naruto had a super cute shy girlfriend" Tenten was staring at Hinata trying to be sarcastic.  
They all watch as her face became red as a tomato.

"Tenten-san..." Hinata try to cool down but failed miserably.  
Before any of them could talk Hinata's cellphone rang.

"Who is it!?"Sakura was already looking down at her phone. "Ah it's NarutoOoOo".

Ino and Tenten giggled and continue eating their cupcakes.

"I got to go guys see ya later" Hinata got up to get her shoe.

"EHH YOUR NOT STAYING?!" Ino was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Ino-chan" Hinata had already open the door and left.

-

'Hm whats takin' her so long I even clean my room... maybe she ain't coming' Naruto was lost in his though that he didn't even notice his roommates calling him.

"Naruto... NARUTO" Sasuke step inside of his friends room holding a box of cinnamon rolls.

"Huh Whatcha want Sasuke" Naruto looked down at the box. "Don't even think about eating them". Sasuke was surprise that he got mad easily.

"Let me guess... these are for Hinata?"

"You don't need to guess and you have to learn to knock ya know" Naruto was annoyed when he didn't knock.

"Calm down dode, I'm just making sure you didn't get it from a random store and beside I dislike sweet" Sasuke's cold attitude kick in.

"Well you don't need to, I got it at the bakery across the street" He started to point his finger out the door. "Get out of my room"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm gonna change... or do you want to see me naked?" Naruto have a smirk "I wonder what Sakura would feel if she knew her boyfriend love dicks" His devilish smile was wider.

Sasuke turn and close the door behind him with a loud bang.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Since Sasuke was close to the door he open it .

"H-Hello S-Sasuke, is Naruto here?" Hinata was in front of him as usual she was blushing and stuttering.

"Yeah he's in his room" Sasuke walk to the kitchen and grab a water bottle and walk to his room.

'I wonder why Sakura likes him... sure he is not bad looking but his attitude is a little too... Cold' Hinata close the front door and walk to open Naruto's door.

She open it and her face flushed at the sight of a shirtless Naruto. He notice a small 'meep' from behind.  
He turned around and saw Hinata... Redder than usual. Naruto walked over to her.

"Like what you see Hinata" He grabbed her hair and wrap his fingers in and tug playfully.

He lean in and kiss her. Her lips not to far from his "I love you so so much that it hurts". His voice was husky and sexy. He wrapped his hand on her waist and her hand naturally wrapped his neck. He dive in for another kiss, much more deeper and full of love. "I love you too Naruto-kun I can only love-" before she could finish Naruto grabbed her ass which made her hooked on his waist and kiss her. Hard.

Naruto locked the door, still kissing her and walk to his bed. He gently place her on the bed, her eyes looking at those blue crystal eye in front of her. He nibble her neck, kissing and sucking leaving a mark.

Gently his fingers brushed along the smooth skin of her cheek, over a delicate ear and into dark hair that lined the pillow. His lips twitched into a smile and he leaned in, grazing his nose against hers. "You're so beautiful, Hinata." She giggle and blush.

When their lips locked, Hinata felt something more than passion in the soft press of Narutos lips. She felt something more urging, like he couldn't quite get enough of kissing her. They paused and pulled back for a second, then dove into eachother again. And again. And Again. Naruto's lips were so warm, so inviting.. Hinata couldn't stop herself as they continued to kiss. As Naruto began to reach around and under her shirt, feeling around for the clip on her bra.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing?"He could feel she was tensing up.

"Well it's not fair that only I am shirtless" Naruto smirk and continue  
"But I guess I would wait... for a little while."

His lips were pressed eagerly against her neck, kissing and nibbling at her skin. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. He moved from her neck and kissed her.

His tongue danced with hers and they pressed their bodies harder together.

Naruto pinned Hinata to the bed with his hips, and her face flushed. She could almost feel him there.  
She realize that she was wearing only her bra and panties. Naruto pull back just a moment.

"Hinata... I haven't seen you in this position for a long time and your still beautiful" Naruto chuckle at the sight of her face getting red.

For a second time he reach for the clips of her bra. When he got it out he throw it somewhere on the floor and started to massage her tits.

"Well I have not seen my favorite twins for a loooooooong time" He started to nibble one the delicate skin.

Hinata moan. Naruto's soft hands against the delicate skin of her breasts felt pretty good.

_"Ahhhh"_ she breathed as Naruto began to kiss one of her breasts. Naruto kissed around her nipple. Every time Naruto would slide his tongue a little closer to her nipple, she would tense then he'd continue to kiss it, sucking on some spots gently as he went. Hinata let out a small moan one of his hands reached for her hips while the other clutched at her breasts. He gave the one he was kissing a small squeeze then slowly, he placed her nipple between his lips and sucked. Hinata tilted her head back and moan.

_"Ohhh"_

Naruto shifted to her other breast. Hinata began to squirm under the pleasure. Naruto sucked sharply on her nipple and she let out a loud moan, Naruto looked up at her then, and released her breast. He reached up and kiss her.

"I still love those rosy, hard nipple of yours" He lean and nippled her right side of her neck. After few moan and nibbles, Naruto lay beside her and gently place his hand on her right breast and massage it.

"Naru- AHH Naruto" Hinata love the feeling of his hand one her breast. He gave a small squeeze off her breast and looked up.

"Hm?"

"I n-need you... I want you"

"Hm but you already have me Hina"

She groan when he started to suck on her hard nibble.

"You know what I mean don't be stupid right now..."

"I'm always stupid, now tell me what you want clearly"

She looked down his pant. She notice he had a boner.

"First of all take that pants off along with the boxers". He got up took it off his pants and said "Do you want to take it off?" He smirk when she nodded. She got down one her knees and slowly took it off. Before she knew it his dick was an inch away from her mouth.


End file.
